2 parte
by Pandora Montgomery
Summary: discúlpen por la tardanza pero el tlf se vuelve loco al subir los capítulos. Espero que les guste este ya corregido


2 parte: Buscando a Sakura y la depresión de Gaara

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto estaba alistándose para salir a la oficina de Tsunade cuando iba a salir. De pronto se detuvo al ver a unos niños jugando y vio a una niña cruzando los dedos con uno de sus amigos que estaba en una esquina. Entonces recordó lo que supuestamente había soñado. No sabía como reaccionar ante tal "sueño"

- ¿Por qué estoy pensando en…? – Pensó - No, será que fue… no, no creo y mucho menos de que ella... – golpeándose la cabeza – NO

- ¿Kiba que haces aquí?

- Naruto tienes que ir rápido a la oficina de Tsunade - algo alarmante

- Voy en camino para aya, ¿pero que pasó? - algo preocupado

- Es mejor que te lo diga Tsunade, yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo… Lo siento – susurro

Kiba y Naruto salieron corriendo a la oficina de Tsunade.

- ¿Que paso Tsunade? – entrando frenético a la oficina

- Naruto... - algo angustiada - Sakura desapareció ayer en la noche...

- ¡QUEE!… ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la vieron?

- No se que paso... Ella fue a caminar un rato y de ahí no apareció – llorando Shizune - ahorita la estamos buscando

- Esto no puede estar pasando... teníamos planes, pistas para encontrar a Sasuke

- Naruto estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrarla y espero que este sana y salva y tú contrólate, no detengas tus obligaciones, ella no hubiera querido que pararas la búsqueda por nada en el mundo

- Lo se, se que ella lo hubiera querido así pero… es mi amiga y quiero contribuir en la búsqueda - algo serio

- No hace falta Naruto ya la estamos buscando y…

- Y que me quedare aquí como si nada, sin hacer nada para ayudarla, puede estar en peligro y yo no lo acepto – molesto - ella es mi compañera y la voy a buscar por cielo y mar, y si es necesario gastar mi tiempo, lo hago

- Lo se y lo respeto, se que la quieres mucho y te daré el permiso de buscarla, pero por unas 2 semanas, tengo una misión importante para ti luego...

- Por favor Naruto encuéntrala y tráela viva – sollozando Shizune

- Te lo prometo Shizune esa será mi promesa, de veraz...

La búsqueda duro unas 3 semanas y Tsunade siguió dando las ordenes de seguir buscando a Sakura aunque todavía no la habían encontrado siguieron con la búsqueda

En la aldea de la arena..

- ¡TEMARI!

- Hummm, ¿ahora que hiciste Kankuro?

- Es Gaara parece que se encerró otra vez en la oficina - algo preocupado

- ¿Otra vez pero por qué?

- No lo se pero estaba algo raro y por así decirlo algo triste

- ¿Y si traemos a Matsuri? es su novia talvez ella pueda hablar con el

- Temari, no se si te has dado cuenta pero hay veces en las que Matsuri no ayuda para nada, se la pasa discutiendo con el y jamás llegan a un acuerdo…

- Si y eso que antes se llevaban bien, pero no se… ¿tú no has notado que Matsuri ha cambiado mucho?

-Si te refieres que esta muy distante y que no visita a Gaara como antes lo hacia y que hay veces en la que se desaparece…. ¡Si!

- No me explico aun que le abra pasado. O mejor dicho, ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

- No se pero no crees que deberíamos ir a ver q le pasa a Gaara

- Si, pero esperemos un rato, en estos momentos debe ser que no quiere ver a nadie

- Hmp, será, por cierto tú no tienes hambre

- No puede ser… Ya decía que tanta seriedad no iba a durar tanto

- ¿Qué tiene? Es un comentario que nos beneficia a los dos - riéndose

Gaara estaba pensativo y por un momento fue al balcón y veía a mucha gente que se veían felices con sus parejas y niños que tenían a sus novios {as}:

¿Por que Matsuri y yo no podremos ser así? Llevamos 1 año conociéndonos y somos unos completos desconocidos... y ni siquiera no soy feliz con ella - algo triste - será que mi destino es estar solo o debo buscar mi camino…

En la aldea escondida de la lluvia, unos aldeanos estaban curando a una joven mal herida que encontraron en unas rocas…

- ¿Será que estará bien, se ve muy grave? – dijo una mujer preocupada

- No se pero… sobrevivió a esa caída mortal – menciono su esposo

- ¿Tu crees que se recupere?

- No hubo heridas profundas, pero el golpe en la cabeza es lo que me preocupa – dijo el doctor – Debemos esperar hasta reaccione

- ¿Esperar? ¿Que tal si su familia la estará buscando? Tenemos que avisar a todas las aldeas…

- No creo que sea conveniente – repuso el doctor

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Por las heridas y moretones, puedo decir que esto no fue un accidente, sino un atentado

- Esta queriendo decir… Que alguien intento de matarla – horrorizada la mujer

- Es la posibilidad más cercana que encuentro, lo que si es que tenemos que buscar un lugar para acomodarla, este lugar es muy pequeño y hay más pacientes que tengo que atender

- Entonces que vamos hacer doctor, no podemos dejarla tirada

- No me refiero a eso, hay que conseguir a alguien que la cuide

- ¿No entiendo?

- Quiere decir amor que ella tiene que estar en un lugar calido, confortable y con compañía familiar… Y eso es lo que podemos darle en nuestra casa

- Pero amor y los niños que dirán, además no hay mucho que podamos ofrecerle

- Ellos no creo que tengan inconvenientes

- Créame señora, lo que sugiere su marido es lo mas razonable y creo que en el estado de nuestra paciente también hubiera preferido eso

- ¿La decisión es tuya?

- Si bueno… Creo que es lo mejor, además se ve buena persona – sonrió la mujer

En Konoha

- Sakura… Tengo que encontrarte, es mi promesa a Shizune y no me voy desistir de mi palabra – pensó Naruto - cuando será que volveré a ver a… No… - golpeándose la cabeza – No, no creo, solo debo extrañarla nada más...

- Siempre hablas solo Naruto

- ¿Ah? - sorprendido de la chica tan bella de cabello rojo tostado y ojos azul oscuro - ¿Y tu quien eres?

- No te acuerdas soy yo Amaru, la del país del cielo, tu y tus amigos me ayudaron a mi y a la aldea a derrotar al que nos destruyo casi por completo

- Ah, si ya me acorde, pero no te reconocía…

- Si es que me veías seria y con mi gorra que parecía hombre, pero me deje crecer un poco el cabello y estoy mas alegre… Y menos estresada de lo que solía estar - sonrío

- Eso es bueno, pero aun no me has dicho del todo ¿que haces aquí?

- Bueno ahora en adelante voy a vivir acá.

- Enserio

- Si es que… Hay cosas que tengo que dejar atrás… y la primera vez que vine a Konoha, me encanto y bueno, ahora estoy empezando desde cero y estoy haciendo las pruebas chunnin, aunque tengo que apresurarme, no me gusta ser la única chica de 15 años que no se ha graduado con un montón de niños de 12

- Vaya, pues te deseo suerte y bienvenida – le tendió la mano

- Jeje gracias, pero... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- El que quieras, eres nueva ¿no?

- Jeje si claro, solo seria mucho de mi parte pedirte que me acompañes a la oficina de Tsunade, no me acuerdo del camino

- Si será un placer además ahorita voy aya

- Bueno dale – le agarro el brazo

Cuando llegaron a la oficina…

- ¡Shizune! – Grito Tsunade - ¡Shizune despierta! - alarmada

- ¿Que paso Tsunade? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Shizune?

- No se, llegue ahorita y vi. a Shizune desmayada.

- ¿Qué, Que paso? – reaccionando

- Eso es lo quisiera saber ¿Que te paso? te encontré desmayada y no reaccionabas

- Debe ser el cansancio y el estrés, no he comido nada desde ayer y debe ser por eso que me agote...

- Shizune, tienes que cuidarte

- ¿Cómo quieres que me cuide Naruto? esta angustia de no saber nada de mi hermana me pone mal – poniéndose triste

- ¿Que le paso a su hermana? Si se puede saber – pregunto por curiosidad Amaru

- Ella desapareció y lleva medio mes que no la encuentran...

- Lo siento de seguro ella esta bien

- Eso esperamos todos y todavía no me rendiré hasta encontrarla – menciono Naruto

- Nadie se rendirá Naruto, aun seguimos en el proceso de búsqueda, mientras tanto Shizune ve a tu casa y descansa un poco – le recomendó Tsunade

- OK luego vengo a ayudarte

- No Shizune ve a tu casa, duermes y olvídate de todo, necesito que estés tranquila y calmada y te espero mañana en la tarde, yo hoy me encargo de todo el papeleo – le guiño el ojo

- Hmp, esta bien lady Tsunade – riéndose

En la aldea de la arena

- ¡TEMARI!

- Ahora que paso Kankuro

- Recibimos noticias de Konoha…

- Enserio y ya dicen por que nunca llego la Ninja medico que solicitamos

- Si, pero no son buenas que digamos, eso no nos beneficia en nada – hizo pausa y prosiguió - dice que al parecer esta desaparecida desde hace medio mes y nadie la encuentra

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?, Hmp… era nuestra única oportunidad de ver si se podía hacer algo con respecto a Gaara

- Si, dice la Hokague que lo siente mucho, que no se esperaba que ocurriera algo así y que por cualquier cosa que necesitáramos se lo hiciéramos saber

- Hmp, esto es desesperante, pero… no crees que debemos ayudar a buscarla

- No se Temari creo que no es de nuestra incumbencia.

- No seas así, no me hagas recordarte lo mucho que nos ayudaron después de que los habíamos traicionado junto a la aldea del sonido para causar esa guerra en Konoha

- Bueno, bueno tienes razón deberíamos ayudarlos

Temari: oye no dice ¿quien es la Ninja que desapareció?

- Si es... Sakura - impresionado

- ¿QUE? ella era la Ninja que desapareció – trago saliva

- Las cosas de la vida, pobre Tsunade ella la quería mucho y de seguro debe estar bien preocupada deberíamos ir a verla y…

- Nada de eso Kankuro – Gaara detrás de Kankuro - ¡ No es nuestro problema! – con voz ronca

- Pero Gaara…

- Nada de peros recuerda que tu y Kankuro tienen una misión y además no creo que ellos deben estar preocupados para que los distraigan...

- Bueno, bueno, pero la buena noticia es que te mandaron una Ninja de aya para que te curara...

- ¡Les dije claramente a ustedes dos que no necesito a ningún Ninja! Ya suficiente me basto con las otras y nada sirvió y además no creo que quisieran lidiar con un monstruo como yo

- Gaara no eres un monstruo, además a ti te quitaron el shukaku hace meses y has estado muy enfermo desde entonces – le replico Temari

- ¡No importa! Igual todos me recuerdan como un monstruo y eso nadie lo podrá olvidar y no me importa seguir enfermo, si yo me llego a morir ¡mejor! Así me sacan de su camino

- Gaara no hables así tu vales mucho - poniéndose a llorar

- Vayan hacer lo que les mande y déjenme tranquilo – les grito

- Gaara por favor…

- Ya Temari no sigas llorando, si el quiere morir solo, OK, pero ya se lo advertimos – sujeto el brazo a su hermana

Después de la discusión de Gaara con sus hermanos el se retiro y se encerró en la oficina, en ese momento estaba recordando aquel día en que Sakura lo ayudo, en la búsqueda de Sasuke:

_- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? - recostado_

_- Porque te robaron mucho chackra y ahora te estoy dando el mío - teniendo las manos en el pecho de Gaara_

_- No deberías…, tú lo necesitas… - gagueando un poco_

_- Pero tú lo necesitas más que yo…_

_- No deberías irte con tu cuerpo en esas condiciones._

_- No importa estoy mejor, mis hermanos me estarán necesitando y no los quiero decepcionar, no de nuevo _

_- Gaara - susurro_

_- Tranquila, estaré bien, ya hiciste mucho por mí, pero debes buscar a tu grupo. Deben de estar preocupados_

_- No… no es por eso – sonrojándose un poco- solo quería decir… cuídate..._

_- Hmp, gracias – semi sonriendo _

En ese momento fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos

- Gaa… Gaara antes de irme te puedo ayudar en algo

- No, gracias Temari, te puedes ir con tranquilidad

- OK - yéndose de la oficina

- Hmp, aun no puedo creer que ella me aya perdonado, intento curarme hace 3 años y cuando me secuestraron intento en revivirme con ayuda de la abuela chiyo que en paz descanse, será que me habrá perdonado o solo me tenia lastima, sea como sea espero que este bien…

En la aldea escondida

- Hmp - despertando

- Ah, mi amor parece que se esta despertando, llama al doctor

- OK

- Joven… - susurro - Joven ¿te encuentras bien? – tocándole la frente

- EMP… Mi… - tratando de abrir los ojos

- ¿Ya despertó? – entrando el doctor al consultorio

- No sabría decirle, solo la escucho quejarse

- Hmp… Mi cabeza – abriendo los ojos – Me duele… mucho – tratando de respirar - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en un consultorio

- ¿Consultorio? – Sin entender – ¿Pero por que?

- Tuviste un accidente y llevabas muchas semanas inconscientes hasta ahora

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hmp… No se

- No sabes ¿No te acuerdas de quien eres o donde vives?

- No… solo… Que caía… y caía y luego… todo estaba oscuro – llorando

- No niña no llores – consolando la señora

- Como es posible… que no me acuerdo de nada, no se quien soy

- Pero lo sabrás, con un poco de esfuerzo y cuidados quizás

- Y… Mientras tanto ¿que? ¿Dónde voy a vivir?

- En nuestra casa, eso lo acordamos el doctor y nosotros dos

- Nuestra casa es pequeña, pero créeme que no te faltaran cuidados y sobre todo cariño de todos – sonrío la mujer

- Es… Está bien – tratando de sonreír


End file.
